MTAR-21
The Israeli Weapons Industries (IWI) '''MTAR-21', or Micro Tavor, is a standalone military weapon used for close quarters combat. It is designated to use the 5.56x45 NATO cartridge and the Indian 5.56x30 cartridge. It is also compatible with the German 9x19mm cartridge. The weapon is renowned around the world for its efficiency in close quarters combat and its ability to use a variety of munitions. It is currently operated as the Micro-Tavor in the IDF and the Zittara in the Indian Military. An updated variant with a larger trigger guard is designated as the X95. The MTAR-21 appears in Battlefield Play4Free and Battlefield 3, while an X95 apepars in Battlefield 4. Battlefield Play4Free The MTAR-21 appears in Battlefield Play4Free as a buyable weapon for the Engineer class. Bfp4f MTAR.jpg|The MTAR-21 in the Play4Free store. Battlefield 3 The MTAR-21 is a weapon introduced in the Battlefield 3: Close Quarters expansion and is unlocked upon the completion of the My Own Terminator assignment. It was first seen in the killfeed of the Donya Fortress Gameplay trailer. The weapon is more suited to very close range engagements, with the highest rate of fire of all the carbines. It suffers from considerable recoil and low damage at range, as well as poor accuracy, limiting its ability to perform at medium ranges. It is very effective as a hipfire weapon at closer ranges, especially if using a laser sight, killing in four shots to the average PDW's five shots. However, it must be noted the longest reload time of any available carbine at 3 seconds if reloaded with a bullet chambered, meaning that players must be highly aware of their surroundings while using this weapon. Also, it has the second highest bullet velocity of any carbine (the M4A1 Carbine having the highest), although the high recoil and poor accuracy prevent it from being effective at long ranges. Battlefield Premium members may equip the Airman or Woodland Oak camouflages upon the completion of the MTAR-21 Specialist assignment. MTAR-21.jpg|MTAR-21 seen in Donya Fortress Gameplay Trailer with a Red dot sight and laser sight MTAR-21 FPV.jpg|MTAR-21 First Person View MTAR-21 IR.jpg|MTAR-21 Iron Sight Battlefield 3 MTAR-21 HQ Render.png|High-Quality render. Battlefield 4 |recoil1st = 2.6×}} The MTAR-21 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4: China Rising and is available to all classes. It is unlocked for PC and console players upon the completion of the Multi Talent assignment. Compared to the Battlefield 3 variant, the MTAR-21 is a very versatile carbine. It has a high rate of fire of 900 RPM and controllable recoil. Even at a distance, one can kill effectively with no barrel attachments. In close quarters combat, the MTAR-21 is devastating. Thanks to its high rate of fire, the highest among the carbine class, and tight hipfire (because of its bullpup nature), the MTAR-21 kills extremely quickly. Its primary downside is its long reload time. Coupled with a quick magazine drain, reloads will be long and frequent. In the end, it is a solid all-class weapon that could turn any role into both a close range killer and an effective mid-long range support weapon. Gallery BF4 MTAR-1.png|First person view BF4 MTAR-2.png|Iron sights BF4 MTAR-3.png|Reloading ScreenshotWin32-0001.png|MTAR in Battlelog. Trivia Battlefield 4 *As of December 7, 2013, attaching a Laser/Light Combo will make all other attachments in the Loadout disappear on the weapon preview. This glitch only exists on the Loadout preview and the attachments return when in play. *When paint is applied to the MTAR-21, it is similar to the "Spray" type paint. This means that only a few portions of the MTAR have paint applied on while most of the gun is still Tan. Other than Desert and the "Flanker" paints, any other camos will look inconsistent to the rest of the gun. Though this does not happen on last-generation consoles, as any paint is applied to the whole gun, allowing for it to cover the whole gun instead of just some parts of it. *Unlike the ACE series, which is also of Israeli origin, MTAR-21 unlocks US attachments through kills. CN and RU attachments are unlocked through Battlepacks. External links *MTAR-21 on Wikipedia Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Carbines Category:Carbines of Battlefield 3 Category:Carbines of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4: China Rising